Massie's Worst Nightmare
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: This is a story about what I pretty much think is a nightmare Massie would have. Hope you like it and yes I know sucky summary, but whatever. Read and review please!


Massie's Worst Nightmare

Hey everyone! I thought I'd take a break from my other stories to write this one. This is my first _Clique_ story so it might not be the best thing. Please once you are done reading it review to tell me what you think. And if you must give critisim, please don't be _too _harsh on it becuase like I said this is my very first Clique fic so it is not going to be the best. Well anyways I hope you like it. R&R!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Darcy, my Loser Beyond Repair._

A crisp breeze blew through Massie's shoulder-length brunette hair when she walked out of her house. The cool air sent a tingling sensation through Massie's once warm face.

"Where's Isaac?" She said, rubbing her lightly covered arms to keep warm. She looked around hoping to see her silver Range Rover coming up the drive. It didn't. Massie rushed back into her house and looked for her mother.

"Mom? MOM!" Massie yelled for her mother.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kendra asked as she walked into the room.

"Where's Isaac?" Massie asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Isaac? Honey what are you talking about?" Kendra asked, furrowing her thin eyebrows.

"You know…Isaac? Our driver. He drives me to school every single day." Massie wanted to laugh at her mother's stupidity.

"Massie, I really don't know who you are talking about. Are you feeling alright?" Kendra asked, walking swiftly towards her daughter, resting the back of her hand on Massie's forehead.

"Yeah Mom. I am fine." Massie said batting her hand away, annoyed. Kendra still seemed unsure.

"Really Mom." Massie assured her after noting her mother's expression.

"Okay." Kendra said slowly.

"I'll just call Alicia for a ride." Massie took out her cell phone and turned it on. Kendra smiled.

"Okay. I am glad you have finally become friends with that lovely girl." Kendra said. Massie was about to ask her mother what she meant, but Kendra had already made it out of the room. Massie decided to shrug off Kendra's response and turn her attention back to her cell phone. As she scrolled down her list of contacts she noticed that the list was unusually short. She'll have to add more people later.

"Rivera. Rivera." Massie said coming to the R's. "Hmm…that's funny. Alicia's not in here. Oh. I must have accidentally deleted here number instead of that LBR, Darcy. I'll add it in there later. I'll call Dylan instead." Massie scrolled to the M's.

"Dylan's not here either! I wonder what happened to her number too." Massie exclaimed. "Ehmagawd. I'll just ask Mom to drive me to school today." She went off in search of Kendra once again. Massie found her sitting on a chair flipping through a magazine.

"What are you still doing here, Massie?" Kendra asked looking up from her magazine.

"Can you drive me to school? Alicia wasn't there when I called." Massie lied.

"Sure, Sweetie." Kendra got up, grabbed her keys and purse from the table near where she was sitting. "Come on." Kendra ushered her daughter out the door and into the car. Massie was surprised to see an old Volkswagen in the driveway instead of the Range Rover, but decided not to say anything because she was really late.

When she finally got to OCD, Massie rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She had to find Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire to tell them about her confusing morning. Massie needed their sympathy.

She hurriedly went to their usual hang out spot in the Café. Surely enough, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia were sitting at their usual table, drinking lattes, and laughing. Probably gossiping too. Without her. Which Massie would not tolerate. Massie ran over to the table and stood in front of it, hands placed on her hips and a glare plastered on her face. The four other girls looked up at her at the same time.

"Ehmagawd! You guys! You'll never guess what happened to me this morning!" Massie exclaimed to her friends, forgetting all about being angry with them.

"Umm…Hello…umm…?" Alicia greeted her. She seemed unsure of something.

"Massie. Her name is Massie." Claire helpfully told Alicia.

"Thanks." Alicia gave Claire a smile.

"Why is this LBR talking to us?" Dylan whispered to Kristen, but saying it loud enough for the two other girls at the table and Massie to hear. Massie's happy expression instantly changed to a look of complete shock as Kristen shrugged and rolled her eyes as if to say 'Why are you asking me?'.

"The poor thing wants to be one of us!" Claire said in a faux sympathetic voice. Then she whispered to Alicia. "Poor poor wannabe!" She and Alicia looked at Massie and shook their heads slowly as if to really pity her

_'LBR? Wannabe? What's this all about? Now way was Massie Block an Loser Beyond Repair!" _Massie thought to herself. _'And did Kuh-laire just insult me??? If anyone is a wannabe or a LBR here it is Claire, because after all I was the one who took her in! What is up with everyone today?'_

"What's up all of your butts today?" Massie asked, placing her hands on her hips once again.

"Nothing's wrong with us. It you that there is something wrong with. You just seemed to think that you were one of our friends; which for your information just because you helped us with our homework doesn't mean we are your friends. And so you thought for _that_ reason your could come and be all chummy with us and we wouldn't mind and we'd all of a sudden be like best friends and you would finally be accepted into the Pretty Committee!" Alicia explained harshly.

"Which we are totally not and you are totally not." Claire added.

"L." Dylan started off, in a whisper.

"B." Kristen whispered too.

"R." Alicia said still in a whisper, but louder then the other two. Claire nodded.

"Claire?" Massie said to the blue-eyed blonde, confused. When she didn't offer anything, but a glare so Massie turned to the others. "Ah-licia?" She looked from the brunette to her redheaded friend sitting next to her. "Dyl?" But Dylan didn't come to her rescue. She looked desperately at Kristen, knowing that out of all of them she would most likely come to her rescue. "Kris?" Kristen just crossed her arms and said nothing. Massie couldn't believe it. Her BFFs just dissed her.

"Come on you guys." Claire was the first to speak up again. She got up and everyone else followed.

"Yeah, this loser might ruin our rep." Alicia agreed pushing passed Massie. Kristen and Dylan walked around the table and stood next to Claire and Alicia. They turned and walked away, leaving Massie at the table, by herself for the first time in her life. She had just been shunned by her best friends and was alone to cry with no one there to comfort her.

Massie slid into the chair Alicia had once been sitting in and folded her arms on the table. She placed her head in her folded arms just as tears made a stream down her face. Rarely did Massie Block ever cry, **especially** in public, but today she didn't care who saw. Massie had just lost her best friends and she couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

Massie woke up with a start. Her chest heaved and a little droplet of sweat ran down her cheek. She quickly swiped his away. Massie sat up in bed slowly. She looked around her. Everything seemed normal. Massie grabbed her cell off her nightstand and turned it on. She scrolled through her contacts. Claire was in there and Alicia was in there. Dylan and Kristen were there too. Massie checked on one more thing, just to make sure everything was right. She checked if her crush, Derrington, was in there. He was. Massie sighed thankfully.

"Thank Gawd! It was only a nightmare, Bean!" Massie told her little black pug, who picked up her head and then placed it back down. Massie put her cell phone back down on her stand and laid down again. "Thank Gawd." Massie said once more before drifting back to sleep.

End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: See it wasn't the greatest story I've ever written, but there you have it everyone! That is what I am guessing Massie's Nightmare would be like... Her best friends leaving her and rejecting her to the Loser Beyond Repair pile. So I hope you still enjoyed it a teeny weeny bit. And don't forget to review to tell me what you think! Thanks  
-GreediiGirl


End file.
